


.

by Take_My_Hand_And_Jump_Into_The_Abyss



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 05:04:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17595146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Take_My_Hand_And_Jump_Into_The_Abyss/pseuds/Take_My_Hand_And_Jump_Into_The_Abyss





	.

I was doing so much better.

I could breathe without falling apart.  
I was alive for once.

I was happy.

But now...  
Every breath is a stabbing pain,  
Every second is too much,  
I'm overwhelmed.

My mind is broken  
And I've tried to fix it.  
But you can't fix something when you don't even have the pieces.

I promised I would talk to them.  
I promised I would try.  
I promised so many things,  
But those words mean nothing now.

I'm just a broken mess that no one can fix,  
And trust me,  
Many have tried.

So I'm sorry for falling apart,   
Because you'll have to pick up the pieces.


End file.
